There is a recognized need to convert undrinkable water to potable water and to have the ability to cleanse liquids in general. Many inventions have been created to attend to this need. A list of such inventions includes the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,505 (Borgren)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,748 (Cellini)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,223 (Leary)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,718 (Lasater)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,243 (Miller)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,524 (Hoiss)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,460 (Hurt)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,672 (Smith)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,022 (Pitcher)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,664 (Younger)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,070 (Egosi)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,328 (Michels)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,652 (Williamson)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,235 (Cox)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,147 (Rannenberg)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,748 (Pottharst, Jr.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,875 (Sturtevant)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,307 (Hagen)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,009 (McCabe)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,776 (Atwell)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,030 (Anderson)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,305 (Williamson)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,057 (Day)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,986 (Hubbard)
The S-200 Vapor Compression Water Processor.TM. produced by Superstill Technology Inc.
Unfortunately, many of these inventions are unduly complex, ungainly, uneconomical, unworkable, and/or not as efficient or as effective as they might be. The present invention attempts to overcome these drawbacks and to disclose an advance to the art. The present invention is essentially a closed loop system recycling heat, energy, and fluid to a maximum extent.